Queridos lectores
by Dismit
Summary: Algunas personas tienen algo para decir acerca de la supuesta relación de Scorpius y Lily, los balcones y el odio entre las familias. Turno de: Blaise Zabini.
1. Padre desesperado

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K. _

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

mi pequeña princesa dice que ella no sale con Malfoy.

Por favor, no la molesten más.

...

Sí, ya sé que todo el mundo dice que ellos salen... pero yo le creo a mi princesa.

Porque es mi hija... ¿no? Ella jamás mentiría ¿verdad?

¿Ustedes saben algo? Por favor, avísenme. ¡Háganlo, háganlo!

Y si lo ven al tal Scorpius... díganle que Harry Potter es musculoso, alto y demasiado poderoso.

Saludos, Harry Potter.

P.D: ¡De verdad díganmelo!  
>P.D 2: Que Ginny no se entere de esto, ella cree que debo tener confianza con mi princesita.<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>No sé cómo seguiré esto con exactitud, pero esta pareja me gusta porque tienen a cincuenta personas atrás que dirían "¡Yo me opongo!". En fin, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios para alentar y criticar, es todo bienvenido. Sé que esta versión de "Queridos lectores de Fanfiction..." no lo inventé yo y tampoco pretendo que así se crea, me quiero divertir un rato, nada más.<strong>

**¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el próximo? Scorpius, Ron o James.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo. **


	2. Prefiero el infierno

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K. _

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

¡Mi nieto no pondrá sus puras manos en esa... maldita!

Están locos, dementes, muggles inmundos.

¿Quiénes se creen para intentar dirigir la vida de mi familia?

¡Draco jamás tocaría a esa sangre sucia de Granger!

¡Scorpius Hyperion no saldría con la hija de San Potter y una sucia Weasley!

Púdranse, sucios muggles.

P.D: Me levanté de mi tumba para que casi me de un infarto... enterarme que mi nieto anda con... ugh, es mentira, por suerte.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por los comentarios! Tendré en cuenta la candidata de HermsP, Rose no me cae nada bien; al contrario de su madre, pero algo haré sin propasarme hacia el bashing, lo intentaré. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que escribí, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya sido gracioso pero... ustedes dirán.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo, un saludo.**


	3. Aclarando el resentimiento

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K. _

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Lily es una zorra?, está bien.

Lo es, entonces. Pero es **_mí_ **zorra.

Por cierto, jamás saldría con Rose, no es mi estilo.

Sin cariños, Scorpius Malfoy.

P.D: Si alguien puede contestar a Harry Potter y a mi abuelo, háganlo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Esto salió luego de ver en ya cinco historias (sí, cinco) en donde Lily es una "zorra" que se mete entre Scorpius y Rose pero Scorpius jamás miraría a Lily porque Rose es una MarySue y las MarySue son irresistibles, de verdad (ja-ja). Bueno, espero que no les moleste, un poco de medicina no hace mal a nadie. ¡Comenten! Saludos.<strong>


	4. Familias de mierda

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K. _

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

que alguien le diga a Harry Potter que me puede besar el culo.

De Scorpius Malfoy

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un segundo en el mismo día! Por si les interesa, estoy por hacer un video. Y, oh coincidencia, que justo encontré un video de Toby H (el perfecto Scorpus Malfoy) que decía "Harry Potter can kiss my ass". ¿Díganme si no es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien? Lily escapándose con él, ya tengo la escena, y Scorpius Malfoy gritando eso. ¡Es PERFECTO! <strong>


	5. La MarySue

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K._

* * *

><p>Queridos ,pero no más que yo, lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

Yo sé escribir una carta a la perfección, obvio, lo único malo es que se me sale es esmalte de uñas...

Pero no importa, no lo necesito, tengo las uñas perfectas, como mi boca, mi nariz, mis ojos, mi cuerpo..

¿Les conté que tengo bucles? ¡Sí! Osea, ni idea de donde los saqué porque ni mamá y papá los tiene...

Debe ser porque soy fenomenal y nadie es mejor que yo y por eso los tengo. Además tengo el pelo oscuro, no, no es pelirrojo y anaranjado ¡Qué asco, yo jamás tendría eso! Osea, papá los tiene anaranjados pero yo no... porque soy la hija perfecta ¿Les conté que mis papás me quieren más a mí y a Hugo no? Porque el no es perfecto.

¡Obvio que soy prefecta! ¿Cómo no serlo siendo yo? No estudio nada de nada pero tengo las mejores notas porque cuando estaba en la panza de mi mamá yo leía y leía, soy mil más inteligente que ella... ¿ya les dije o no?

Por favor, no se metan conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de tener el trasero perfecto y las tetas más enormes que alguien haya visto en su vida ¡No tengo la culpa! Soy así de perfecta y hermosa pero nunca quise serlo, siempre intento disimular mi belleza sin maquillarme, atándome el cabello y usando cosas holgadas ¡Pero la gente siempre termina lanzándome un hechizo que me desnuda o suelta mi hermosa cabellera de fuego al aire! No me culpen.

Ah, por cierto, no salgo con Scorpius Malfoy el es muy poco para mí. ¡Hola, soy Rose Weasley!

Con muchos abrazos perfectos y los mejores besos que existen, Rose Rose Rose Rose Weasley.

P.D: ¿Les conté que saqué los ojos azules al igual que toda la familia Weasley pero los míos son más hermosos porque son grandes y brillan intensamente?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>El pedido de HermsP se cumplió, espero te guste: te juro que no me costó nada hacerlo, es más, lo hubiera hecho muchísimo más largo si no fuera porque no quiero que piensen que estoy dándole bashing a Rose xD. Creeme, hay muchas que odian a Rose, yo no lo haría si no fuera porque siempre es perfecta; asco, asco. Bueno, espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente y por favor comenten! :D<strong>


	6. No te aceptan, lárgate a llorar

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K._

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Hola?

¿Se escucha algo? ¡Por Merlín, esto no anda!

¡Hoooola!

Estúpido James, me dijo que andaba... esta porquería, muggle tenía que ser...

Ejem, ¿hola?. No hay nadie, maldición. Voy a decirle a James que nadie me contesta...

...

Hola. Hooo-la. Hola, hola, hola. ¡Hola!

Caramba, Fred tenía razón esto no anda. Papá me dijo que andaba...

De seguro Fred rompió algo...

...

¡Yo no rompí nada, mira, esto anda, lo que pasa es que nadie contesta!

...

No, entonces no anda. Te dije que eran mejores las lechuzas.

...

No seas estúpido, James. Los pobres animales sufren.

...

Mandaré solo una, lo prometo. Porque como verás esto no anda...

¡Holaaaaa!

No, no anda.

...

Sí, es un chantaje.

¿A quién le mandarás la carta? ¡Usa tu lechuza!

...

¡No! La mía murió el mes pasado, no seas infantil Fred.

...

¿Murió...? ¡Pobre animal! Si esta cosa anduviera habría gente gritándote.

...

¿Me prestas tu lechuza o no?

...

Se llama Estiércol. Es-tiér-col.

...

¿Por qué demonios le pusiste ese nombre?

...

¿No le viste el color que tiene?

...

¡Ya, me la prestas!

...

Está bien...

¿A quién le mandarás una carta? ¿A tu novia?

...

Necesitaría treinta y ocho lechuzas para mandarle cartas a mis novias.

Dame la pluma.

...

¿A quién se la mandaras?

...

Listo, ya está.

¿Puedo decirle lo picotee cuando lo vea?

...

Sí, te hará caso. Dile que le haga mierda encima, no tienes idea de la puntería que ese animal tiene...

...

Bien. Listo.

...

¿Para quién era la carta?

...

Para Scorpius Malfoy.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Estoy muy feliz, gracias por sus comentarios, estoy eternamente agradecida, también a las que están en silencio y me tienen en Fav. o Alerts. Besos a todas :)<strong>

**Kamyt: ¡Gracias por tu comentario bonita! Eres muy amable y espero te haya gustado éste también. **

**HermsP: ¡Sos mi lectora preferida, enserio! Gracias por comentar siempre y con tan buena onda, me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo, luego te hago otro :)**

**RoseGreengrass: tranquila, tu comentario no me molestó, te entiendo. El capítulo lo escribí porque me lo pidieron. Rose Weasley es un personaje, no una persona, estás un poquito obsesionada con ella parece. Me alegro ver que en cada frase que ponías dejabas un "yo" o "para mí" porque está perfecto que vos no compartas lo que yo quiero hacer pero no intentes cambiarme. Ambas sabemos que entraste porque viste el nombre de "Rose Weasley" y está perfecto, pero tendrías que hacer como yo que cada vez que encontré un bashing hacia Lily cerraba la pestaña y listo. Y sí, sabemos muy poco de la nueva generación, pero yo puedo imaginármelos como quiero. Además, te quejas de esta Rose pero no de la MarySue que hay en la mayoría de los fics... yo solo digo. Me gustaría contestarte más, pero no puedo porque queda demasiado largo.**

**Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo. Si este le pareció medio soso perdón pero no estaba con mucha inspiración xD. **


	7. Hermano celoso

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K._

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

necesito ayuda, recomiéndeme un lugar romántico a donde pueda llevar a Lily.

Saludos, Scorpius Malfoy.

P.D: mientras sea más lejos, mejor. Albus tiene una extraña capacidad para encontrarnos...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola lindas! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero puedan dejarme algo con respecto a esta carta un poco insulsa y corta. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es tan mala, o sí? quiero que reciban mi super abrazo, muchísimas gracias a los agregados a Alert y Favoritos, sobretodo a los que comentan. Saludos :)<strong>


	8. ¡Que Draco no se entere!

_Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes y blabla... como si alguien fuera a creer que yo soy J. K._

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores de Fanfiction,<p>

¡Scorly/Lilius/Scorpily es la mierda! Es genial, de verdad.

Muero por esperar a que venga Draco y contarle jaja,

lo gracioso que va a ser joder a Malfoy con esto no tiene nombre.

Con cariños, Blaise Zabini.

P.D: Creo que llevaré mi varita por si las dudas...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Momento de inspiración con Zabini, ¿este personaje no es genial? lo adoro tanto tanto. Espero que esté preparado para enfrentar la ira de Draco cuando se lo diga xD. Espero sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que se toman tiempo para dejar sus comentarios. Saludos :)<strong>


End file.
